Henry Hayes (Earth-616)
| Identity = Known to Authorities | Affiliation = Formerly , (controlled by "JJ") (as Deathlok); (as Henry Hayes), | Relatives = Aria Hayes (daughter); unnamed wife or companion (deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile; Hayes Household, New Jersey | CharRef = | Gender = Male | Height = 6'2" | Weight = 325 lbs. | Eyes = Brown | Eyes2 = , left eye glowing red when activatedCategory:Red Eyes | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Scar over the right eye, cybernetic enhancements, including a leg prosthesis. Cybernetic red readings on his left arm and face when activated. (one leg) | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Mercenary; medic, mind-controlled assassin, soldier, killer, fighter and operative, former combat medic | Education = Basic military and EMT equivalent training | Origin = Human Cyborg | PlaceOfBirth = Unrevealed | Creators = Nathan Edmondson; Mike Perkins | First = Original Sins #1 | Quotation = You're a killer, Henry. A Cyborg. Your body is infused with the most high-tech, sophisticated, mind-controlled weaponry I've ever seen. You're more than a man with machine parts--You're the next step. A one-man army! Stronger, faster-- | Speaker = Seth Horne | QuoteSource = Original Sins Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Early years Private Life Hayes had a wife or a companion who gave birth to his daughter Aria. Doctor Without Borders Henry Hayes was a combat medic in the U.S. Army. He lost a leg in battle when a suicide bomber attack hit his Humvee in Kandahar or Gereshk. Henry was taken care of by the company Biotek who provided him with a composite fiber prosthesis. He then joined Doctors Without Borders. Deathlok Under the mind-control of JJ, an operator of Biotek, he became a Deathlok, acting as an assassin, soldier, killer, fighter and operative. He participated in at least one armed conflict alongside organized troops and assassinated countless people even in populated areas. He was once close to being captured by S.H.I.E.L.D. during a mission that went bad in Russia. However, he was often memory-wiped so as not to remember his assignments. Secret revealed While at MTA Metro-North station, he tried to engage in discussion with another leg amputee and advised him to contact Biotek, as his own plastic prosthesis forced the man to use crutches. The man then left, seemingly not pleased with the discussion. Immediately afterward Henry met Seth Horne, an off-duty S.H.I.E.L.D. agent who was present when the eye of the Watcher exploded. This released a blast of energy which revealed deep secrets to anyone in its radius and Hayes' true story was revealed to Horne. Horne, a level four agent, wanted to congratulate him, stating that S.H.I.E.L.D. would wish to have him in their ranks. As Hayes didn't really know what Horne was talking about, he threatened to call the authorities, forcing the agent to leave after a last congratulation. Immediately, Hayes was ordered to kill him as the announcement board of the station displayed the words "Whiskey David" which triggered Hayes' Deathlok persona. After following Horne into the restroom, Deathlok quickly executed him, left, took some meds, and returned to his civilian life, heading to the train to join his daughter Aria. | Powers = Thanks to the neuroprosthetic bionic implants: * Superhuman physical abilities * Computer-enhanced senses and reflexes | Abilities = * Super-Genius Intelligence: | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Biotek prosthesis leg in composite fibers. * Med-pills, possibly mind-wipers. | Transportation = | Weapons = Guns and rifles linked to his arms. Sniper rifle. Improvised weapons. Gun with silencer. | Notes = * According to Tom Brevoort, the ''Deathlok'' Vol. 5 series was indeed planned in reaction to Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. planning to implant their own version of Deathlok. Brevoort intended to use this opportunity to bring back Michael Collins, but the concept changed, ending up with Henry Hayes,Tom Brevoort's statement who is indeed close in some aspects from Michael Peterson. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Deathloks Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Legally Deceased Category:Iraq War Characters Category:War in Afghanistan Characters